


Fool's Golden

by rollercoastar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, I really need to learn how to tag, Love, M/M, Narry - Freeform, i wrote it in one hour in the heat of the four leak, it's v cute believe me, just basically cute narry, narry storan - Freeform, the other boys are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollercoastar/pseuds/rollercoastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall hummed to the melody, sometimes threw some words here and there finding the perfect lyrics. ‘’But I don’t regret falling your you’’ Harry sang in on the chords and smiled widely and Niall as he stopped and wrote down the line. Harry leaned forward and grabbed Niall’s chin between his fingers and planted a kiss on his lips. ‘’Good morning love’’ he spoke, before continuing writing the song with Niall.</p><p>Or, Niall and Harry singing on stage and thinking about the day they wrote ''Fool's Gold'' (and how in love they are).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool's Golden

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an One Direction boyxboy one shot, so please be nice! Also I tried following the lyrics of Fool's Gold as much as possible.

It was their favourite song to perform on tour; Fool’s Gold. Niall sat down on the catwalk with his acoustic guitar, it was mid-set and it was time to quiet things down. Harry sat down next to him like usual and listened the first 40 seconds to Niall strumming his guitar and singing oh-so-beautifully before he joined in. Every time Harry tried not to get too mesmerized by the beautiful boy next to him. He had to remind himself that he was on stage and could not kiss his boyfriend right now. He would have enough time for that after their set, and by “that” he meant things other than just kissing. From the day Harry and Niall first met, Harry knew that the Irish boy was one of his favourite people on the planet. And even after four years, he still thinks so, even more now. Niall could change his mood from sad to happy in less than three seconds, Niall would laugh at his jokes (even though they were terrible), Niall was the greatest hugger (and kisser) on the planet. Harry had no idea when he had fallen in love with the Irish lad but he did not regret one single thing.

Harry’s verse had ended and he had allowed himself to look at the stunning blue eyes of his boyfriend again. Niall smiled at him lovingly whilst playing his guitar solo. Something in the way of how Niall played mesmerized Harry like no other. Whether it was his fingers almost dancing as they were strumming the parts, or Niall’s concentrated face. Harry did not know but as soon as Niall touched a guitar it was all he could really focus on. Which was pretty hard in concerts but he managed.

It was just that Fool’s Gold was his weakness. No one knew what was hidden behind that song, what was going on whilst that writing process. Not even the other boys, only Niall and Harry. Niall looked Harry in the eye and knew that he was thinking about the morning they wrote the song together.

It still gave Niall butterflies thinking about that foggy, cold, autumn morning. It was mid-October and it was getting colder every day. He was the only one awake, sitting by the window wearing Harry’s sweater (which came to his thighs) and boxers looking out of the window of his apartment in London. People were rushing around with umbrellas in one hand and a hot beverage in the other trying to get inside a warm, dry building.

Niall was aimlessly strumming on his acoustic guitar, thinking about the sleeping boy in the room next to him. The beautiful curly headed boy with jasmine green eyes and how he could wake up any moment now, walking into the room chirpy and greeting Niall with he deep raspy morning voice that Niall could not get enough of, even after two years.

Niall didn’t know when or how he had fallen in love, maybe because of the stupid jokes Harry always made which made him chuckle, or his gentle jasmine green eyes which made him feel loved and warm. Whatever it was that made him fall in love with the taller boy, Niall did not regret a thing.

Niall always described himself as reckless, he was the first one to admit he had fallen for the other boy and that he got lost in Harry’s beauty and recklessness. Harry didn’t run away in fear like Niall he expected him to. Harry walked up to him and cupped the boy’s face with his huge hands and pressed a soft kiss to Niall’s lips. ‘’I can only say I feel the same.’’ Harry had mumbled before kissing the Irish boy again. Their first kiss was shared roughly three years ago, it had taken them over a year to figure out what they wanted but then they knew.

Harry had woken up that morning to the sound of soft guitar strums and Niall’s gentle voice singing unknown lyrics to an unknown melody. It had instantly put a smile on Harry’s face as he approached the living room and saw his lover sitting by the window with his sweater on playing guitar. It gave him butterflies looking at the beautiful boy he now called his. Harry was clueless when it came to falling in love until he suddenly felt it. He had never expected to fall for the smaller Irish boy, but he was glad he did.

Harry loved that Niall could just simply make everyone in the room smile, he always carried a good vibe. Harry never quite understood how it was possible for someone to be this cheerful, but not annoyingly cheerful. He never understood how the blue eyes of Niall could hold so many different emotions and he never understood how the beautiful boy had became his.

Niall’s voice echoed through the rather empty apartment (they had only moved in three days ago) and Harry fell in love all over again. He slowly walked up to Niall and sat opposite of him in the window frame, closing his eyes and listening to the beautiful voice singing.

_‘’I am the first to admit that I am reckless,_  
_I get lost in your beauty and recklessly,_  
_Two feet in front of me’’_

The last sentences Niall sang out sounded hesitant and and scribbled down things on a paper, obviously still trying to correct that sentence. He started strumming again and looked Harry in the eye and smiled. ‘’I have nothing for the part, throw something in as you can’’ Niall said calmly with his thick accent (which Harry loved so dearly).

Niall hummed to the melody, sometimes threw some words here and there finding the perfect lyrics. ‘’But I don’t regret falling your you’’ Harry sang in on the chords and smiled widely at Niall as he stopped and wrote down the line. Harry leaned forward and grabbed Niall’s chin between his fingers and planted a kiss on his lips. ‘’Good morning love’’ he spoke, before continuing writing the song with Niall.

Niall and Harry looked at each other on stage, before standing up and walking to the rest of the boys for the chords but never breaking eye contact when the line ‘’but I never regret falling for you’’ was sang. It was something special between them, that one foggy morning and the love they shared. Never did either of them regret falling for the other. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudo's & comments (:  
> and come talk to me on tumblr; rollercoastar.tumblr.com  
> x


End file.
